jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Oscar Hernandez
Oscar Hernandez (born March 22, 1954) is an American musician, musical arranger and producer of Puerto Rican descent. video:OSCAR HERNANDEZ - DANZON FOR MY FATHER Hernandez's family moved to the United States from Puerto Rico in the 1940s, in search of a better way of life. They settled down in the South Bronx, a ghetto, which is a section that is heavily populated by latinos in New York where Hernandez was born. Hernandez who was the youngest of eleven siblings, received his primary and secondary education in the city's public school system.Guernica Magazine Interview Early musical influences As a child he was exposed to the music of Tito Puente, Tito Rodríguez and Willie Colón among others. He would also sneak into nightclubs to watch and listen to the music of Ray Barretto, Eddie Palmieri and Richie Ray. Hernandez was determined to leave the ghetto after witnessing the death of one of his brothers. In 1966, he took trumpet playing classes at a local Boys Club. Two years later someone gave his brother a piano, which he kept in the basement of the apartment building where the family lived. Some of the local musicians, who would get together and jam in the basement, showed Hernandez the basics of piano playing, the rest was self-taught.Video interview with Oscar Hernandez on Salsa Central Recording debut Hernandez began playing with some local bands, among them was Joey Pastrana and La Conquistadora, with whom he made his recording debut with "Don Pastrana". In 1972, he was hired by Ismael Miranda and after playing with Miranda he went to work for Ray Barretto. With Barretto, he gained experience in musical arrangements and was introduced to the jazz music of Charlie Parker and Dizzy Gillespie. Hernandez played an instrumental role in the recording of "Rican Struction", which is considered as a Latin classic. After six years with Barretto, he met Rubén Blades and joined his group Seis Del Solar. Hernandez enrolled in the City University of New York. His professors were lenient because they understood that he was often on tour, Eventually he earned his Bachelors Degree in Music. Hernandez has performed with Tito Puente, Celia Cruz, Julio Iglesias, Juan Luis Guerra, Willie Colón, Oscar D'León and for the groups Libre and Folkorico Experimental. He also produced records for Rubén Blades, Willie Colón, Daniel Ponce, Rafael Dejesus, Eddie Torres and Phil Hernandez. The Spanish Harlem Orchestra Hernandez was the founder, music director and pianist for the "Spanish Harlem Orchestra". This came about when he met Erin Levinson, a music producer who had a contract with Warner Brothers. The idea of forming a group came about and the Spanish Harlem Orchestra was born. The group received a Grammy Award nomination in 2002 for "Best Salsa Album, a Billboard Award in 2003 for "Salsa Album of the year and in 2005 a Grammy Award for "Best Salsa Album". Recordings Hernandez has participated in the following recordings: * Africando "Balboa" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Africando "Gombo Salsa" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Alfredo "Chocolate" Armenteros - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Roberto Torres & Alfredo "Chocolate" Armenteros - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Ray Barretto "Fuerza Gigante" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Ray Barretto "Rhythm of Life" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Ray Barretto "Rican/Struction" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Ray Barretto "Tomorrow" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Ray Barretto "Tremendo Trio" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Rubén Blades "Agua De Luna" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Rubén Blades "Buscando America" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Rubén Blades "Caminando" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Rubén Blades "Escenas" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Rubén Blades "Live" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Rubén Blades "Love & Control" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Rubén Blades "Nothing But The Truth" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Rubén Blades/Willie Colón "Tras La Tormenta" - Oscar Hernández, Producer * Richie Cabo "Paisaje Musical" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Carabali "Vol. 1" - Oscar Hernández, Producer/Arranger * Carabali "Vol. II" - Oscar Hernández, Producer/Arranger * Conjunto Libre - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Conjunto Libre "Con Salsa Con Ritmo" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Conjunto Libre "Libre Increible" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Rafael DeJesus "Twice As Good" - Oscar Hernández, Producer/Arranger * Linda Eder "It's No Secret Anymore" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Flex "Flex Y La Rumba" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * 4 Guys Named Jose - Oscar Hernández, Producer/Arranger * Grupo Folklorico Experimental "Vol. I & II" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Juan Luis Guerra - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Juan Luis Guerra "Areito" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Illegales "Dame De Eso Remix" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Earl Klugh "Midnight In San Juan" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Steve Kroon "In My Path" - Oscar Hernández, Arranger/Piano * Latin Broadway - Oscar Hernández, Music Director/Arranger * Latin Jazz Highlights "Messidor Records Vol. 5" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Ricardo Lemvo y Maquina Loca "Mambo Yoyo" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Ivan Lins "Love Affair" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Kirsty MacColl "Electric Landlady" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Ismael Miranda "Asi Se Compone Un Son" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Ismael Miranda "No Voy Al Festival" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Luis "Perico" Ortiz "Breaking The Rules" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Luis "Perico" Ortiz "In Tradition" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Johnny Pacheco "Sima" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Daniel Ponce "Chango Te Llama" - Oscar Hernández, Producer/Arranger * Domingo Quiñones "Quien Mato a Héctor Lavoe Cast Recording" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Pete "El Conde" Rodriguez "Este Negro SI Es Sabroso" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Pete "El Conde" Rodriguez "Pueblo Latino" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Tito Rodríguez "Eclipse" - Oscar Hernández, Arranger/Piano * Mongo Santamaría "Mongo Returns" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Seis Del Solar "Alternate Roots" - Oscar Hernández, Co-Leader/Producer * Seis Del Solar "Decision" - Oscar Hernández, Co-Leader/Producer * Paul Simon "Songs of the Capeman" - Oscar Hernández, Producer/Arranger * Paul Simon "The Capeman Original Cast Recording" - Oscar Hernández, Producer/Arranger * James "J.T." Taylor "A Brand New Me" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * The Bronx Horns "Catch The Feeling" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * The Bronx Horns "Silver In The Bronx" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Eddie Torres "Dance City" - Oscar Hernández, Producer/Arranger * Dave Valentin - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Dave Valentin "Mind Time" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Dave Valentin "The Hawk" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Dave Valentin "The Pied Piper" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Dave Valentin "Tropic Heat" - Oscar Hernández, Piano * Orlando "Watussi" "Como Nunca" - Oscar Hernández, Producer/Arranger Broadway musical "The Capeman" Musician Paul Simon asked Hernandez to arrange and produce the music for the Broadway musical "The Capeman", which is based on the real life story of Salvador Agron. His work also required that he be the Musical Director and Conductor. Hernandez was the Musical Director and arranger for the theatre shows "Quien Mato a Héctor Lavoe" (Who murdered Héctor Lavoe) and "La Lupe". Hernandez played piano on the theme score for the HBO television series Sex and the City. He has also written the musical score for some of the commercial jingles for various companies, among them: Dunkin' Donuts, Waldbaums, General Motors and Covergirl. Later years Hernandez, who is married with children, continues to be active with the Spanish Harlem Orchestra. He arranged the music for the documentaries "If the Mango Tree Could Speak" by Pat Gaudvis; "Angelica tiene un Bebe" by Paula Heredia and "Cuban Roots/Bronx Stories" by Pam Sporn. In 2009, Hernandez directed the recording of Songs of the Capeman with the participation of Obie Bermúdez, Danny Rivera, Ray de la Paz, Claudette Sierra and Frankie Negrón.Obie Bermúdez y su nuevo CD See also *List of famous Puerto Ricans Note: Oscar Hernandez}} References External links *Guernica Magazine Interview *Video interview with Oscar Hernandez on Salsa Central Category:Pianists